Doki Doki
by Barakuro69
Summary: Warning: Yuri, NamineXKairi. Lots of Fluff, highschool setting. Beta'd by: OsinR rated T for swearing, minor sexual content


Why? Why couldn't I do it? It was just three words. Three fuckin words. Why couldn't I just say them? I thought as I walked into first period. Its not like she'll hate me, shes not that type of person. I sighed as I took my seat next to Xion. Fumbling around in my bag for my English book, I didn't even notice her trying to get my attention.

"Kairi...Kairi...KAIRI!"

Jumping in my seat, I turned around and looked at the now annoyed Xion, a scowl on my face.

"What were you doing that didn't let you hear me?"

Sighing, I grinned.

"Maybe I just maturely stop listening as soon as I hear your lovely voice, or just maybe I was doing something, crazy ain't it?"

She just shook her head and grins at me, despite my sarcastic remarks.

"I just wanted to let you know that your tie is on backwards, and despite how...unique that makes our uniform look, and how much I support your choice, it still looks retarded." She said with a smile before handing me the cup of coffee and chocolate chip muffin she brought me every morning. Grinning, I fixed my tie, then started to nibble on my muffin, taking the occasional sip of my extra sugary coffee, careless thoughts going through my head. Then again, IM not me without careless my muffin, I stood up to throw the wrapper out. Walking across the room towards the trash can, I drifted of into la-la land, not noticing where I stepped. This is why I slipped on some punks pencil. A gasp escaping my lips, I saw a quick flash of blonde, and was suddenly encased in some ones arms. Eyes closed, I clung to the person, waiting for my breathing to go back to normal, then I slowly opened my eyes. Looking up, I stared into the vibrant blue. Smiling, Namine looked at me, her face glowing with kindness.

"Are you ok? You didn't get hurt did you?"

Still unable to speak, I nodded that I was fine and started to pull out of her hold, but before I could she gently pulled me back.

"Can I know your name? I don't mean to be rude or anything but, I really want to know it." She smiled sheepishly at me, waiting for my reply.

Smiling slightly I replied "Kairi" and kissed her on the cheek. Realizing what I had done I looked down, a blush dusting my cheeks. I felt a hand on my chin, making me look up. There was a slight blush on her cheeks as well but I could barely noticed as she kissed my cheek back. My blush became darker as I took a sharp intake a breath.

"Your welcome" She said before releasing me and walking back to her desk, a slight step in her walk. Quickly throwing the wrapper out, I walked back to my desk, careful not to trip on anymore pencils, and gave a gapping Xion a small smile before sitting down as the bell that signals the class start rang. This was an interesting day already, I thought. A slight smile played on my lips as I remember what it felt like to be in her warm arms. I had had a crush on her since the school started a couple weeks back. The first time I had seen her, my jaw nearly hit the floor. She was lovely. Light, almost white hair, the bluest of eyes, and a petite frame, I instantly developed a crush. Now I stared at her like a stalker every available moment, whether it was in class, the lunch room, or just walking down the hall. Sighing, I rested my cheek on my open palm, my eyes half lidded. Looking over I saw her diligently working on the assignment, which I was currently ignoring. I wonder if she could like me...probably not. I'm just the practically failing delinquent, hence why I was staring and not doing my work. Crossing my arms on the desk, I laid my head on my arms. Really should go to bed earlier, I thought, a yawn erupting from my mouth. I saw Xion look over at me, a curious expression on her face. I mouthed, no sleep and she silently laughed and stuck her tongue out at me in disapproval. Chuckling quietly, I licked my lips I'm fake seduction before giving her my creeper face, which is brilliant if I do say so myself! She threw a hand to her mouth, trying to stop the giggles from coming through. I hid my face in my arms, silent laughter shaking my frame. God, what would I do without her I thought as I gradually stopped shaking. Yawning once more I winked at Xion before closing my eyes, letting sleep wash over me, and god knows I needed it.

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter, please review


End file.
